Organic polysulfides such as alkyltrisulfides are useful for many purposes such as additive for elastomers, as antioxidants for lubricating oils, as intermediate for the production of organic chemicals, insecticides, and germicides and as additive to diesel fuels to improve the cetane number and ignition qualities of these fuels. These compounds are also useful in the compounding of extreme pressure lubricants and in the acceleration of rubber treating processes.
Such trisulfide compounds can be produced by reacting mercaptans with elemental sulfur in the presence of a basic catalyst. For example, Shaw (U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,163) discloses that organic trisulfides can be produced from a mercaptan and sulfur catalyzed by a basic catalyst. However, there is always a need to develop an improved process to produce an organic trisulfide compound for industrial uses.